


breaking rules

by soundboardkittens



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 1 slur in passing, Billy Hargrove Loves Steve Harrington, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Billy Hargrove, Hand Jobs, Inexperienced Billy, M/M, Making Out, Neil Hargrove Being an Asshole, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Post-Season/Series 03, Slurs, Steve Harrington Loves Billy Hargrove, he isnt actually in this tho, the angst is pretty small as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundboardkittens/pseuds/soundboardkittens
Summary: Billy grapples with some things he has been insecure about. Steve helps.--Steve and Billy had been dating, actually dating, calling each other boyfriend and everything dating, for about three months when Billy realized he has to stop living by his arbitrary rules that kept him safe for so long.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	breaking rules

**Author's Note:**

> warning for billy navigating how being raised by neil has affected him.
> 
> but this is mostly just a nice story about how billy grapples with enjoying his life and steve is in love.

Steve and Billy had been dating, actually dating, calling each other boyfriend and everything dating, for about three months when Billy realized he had to stop living by his arbitrary rules that kept him safe for so long. The rules he abided by to keep Neil off his back, the rules that said he was not allowed to partake or enjoy anything ‘girly’ or feminine. Long hair and jewelry were as far as Billy would go, despite Neil still calling him a faggot, Billy was aware those were both things that were generally accepted by society, and nothing more. 

So, when Steve and Billy were laying on the Harrington’s couch after eating a delicious meal Steve had prepared, both completely stuffed, and Steve announced “Shit, I’m so full. I’m gonna make some peppermint tea, you want any?” Billy froze. That was one of the rules. He remembered the last time he had tea was with his mom. She would make all sorts of tea, black, green, and herbal blends, “With a little bit of sugar to bring out the flavors” she would always say. Billy remembers her making chamomile and lavender tea for him whenever he had a nightmare. But once she left and he watched Neil throw out all the tea bags, all the dried plants and flowers, and the kettle with blue flowers painted on it, tea began leaving a sour taste in Billy’s mouth. “We don’t need all this girly shit anymore.” Neil had said. 

Steve shook Billy’s knee. “Hey, Bills. You okay?” Billy snapped out of his depressing memory. 

“Yeah, uh, no thanks.” 

“Suit yourself.” Steve said and then slowly got up with a stretch and went into the kitchen. Billy continued to sit. After Starcourt he had gotten a place with his government money and was free from Neil’s grasp on his life. He was able to shove enough of Neil’s bullshit towards the back of his mind that he was able to admit his feelings for Steve after months of almost touching hands turning into entwined fingers, and how the space on the couch between them eventually became nonexistent, knew Steve had to feel the same with how much he doted over Billy and laughed at all his stupid jokes. He thought about how Steve kissed him immediately after the confession and then he said, “Man, if I knew you felt the same way I would have done that a long time ago.” He thought about how his past experiences still influenced him to this day, and how he should probably learn to let go of petty things like “can’t drink tea because its girly” since he had already grown the balls to tell Steve Harrington he liked him. Billy figured letting go of “Men don’t lie with other men, it’s disgusting” was the big one so he should be able to drink a cup of fucking tea. 

So, he went into the kitchen and found Steve leaning on the island across from the oven, watching the kettle on the stovetop. “Changed my mind about the tea.” Billy said meekly, ambling up beside Steve avoiding his gaze. 

“Cool, I put plenty of water in the kettle. Let me grab another mug.” Steve went to a cabinet to retrieve one of the many matching plain blue mugs the Harrington’s owned and plopped a tea bag into the empty cup, set it next to the one already on the counter. “Peppermint good with you? We have other kinds of tea—” 

“Peppermint’s fine.” He thought about how his mom told him peppermint tea is good for an upset stomach, which he hoped was true since he felt like throwing up beef stew that Steve had made. Steve returned to his original position against the island, settling against Billy’s side, letting one arm reach around Billy’s back and mindlessly rub up and down his arm. When the kettle finally whistled, they both jumped, too content with each other in that particular moment. Steve hurried to pour the hot water into mugs and set a timer for five minutes. “I stopped drinking tea when my mom left.” Billy finally admitted. “Bad memories I guess.” 

Steve began to rub Billy’s arm again, he gave him a sad face. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know it would—” 

Billy cut Steve off, he was always extra considerate and thoughtful around Billy, never wanting to make him upset, usually had a sixth sense for what would be a trigger for him. “Nah, don’t worry about it.” Billy tried to play it off but then he explained, “I just have a lot of hangs ups still about Neil y’know?” He took in a shaky breath and Steve continued to rub up and down his arm, grounding him. “When she left, he threw away all her tea stuff. Said we didn’t need girly shit anymore. It just stuck with me I guess.” 

“I’m sorry.” Steve gave Billy a hug. Throughout what was now half a year of them hanging out and then eventually dating since Billy was released from the government hospital, Steve’s heart had grown very soft for one Billy Hargrove. It got a little softer each time Billy revealed something heartbreaking and sad about his past. 

“It’s fine. I overreacted.” Billy mumbled into Steve’s shoulder. 

Steve pulled away and looked Billy in the eyes. “No, your past is important. And how your parents treated you sticks with anyone.” The timer then rang, ruining the moment. Steve continued as he took the tea bags out and threw them in the trash. “But look, you’re here, reintroducing tea into your life. A positive moment in my opinion.” Steve handed Billy a mug. “And yeah, now it can be comforting or whatever.” Steve seemed to always be the right amount of consoling and lighthearted. 

“What a man with words. Can I put sugar in this?” 

“Oh yeah, of course.” Steve put down his mug and grabbed a box of Domino packets from a drawer near the coffee maker. Billy ripped three open and poured them into his mug and then stirred in the sugar with a spoon. 

“My mom would always put sugar in my tea.”

“Is that why you’re so sweet?” Steve teased then put some sugar in his own mug. “Here’s to Angela then.” They clinked mugs, carefully, and then took a sip. They walked back to the couch, sat down close again, each holding their mugs keeping their hands warm. “You know you can do pretty much whatever you want now. You don’t have to worry about what he will think.” Billy nodded. Once Steve learned more about Billy, as he opened up, he still felt as if there was something Billy was refraining from. He could be honest about his past, but he still was affected by it, and of course he still had a whole other luggage bag of trauma from being possessed, so all that considering, Steve felt like things were not _too_ bad. He figured Billy just needed some small reminders that certain things were okay, things were going to be okay, that he can be himself now. 

___

The second time Billy broke a made-up rule, they were shopping for Billy’s apartment. Well, Billy and Steve’s now. Two more months had passed and Billy asked Steve if he ever thought about moving out of his parents’ place. He said he didn’t think he could afford a place on his own and then Billy suggested that he just move in with him, explained how it would be cheaper for both of them. Steve just nodded and kissed him, told him that was a great idea. 

So, Steve suggested how they should make the place look homier, which brought them to a department store in Muncie. Billy’s place was pretty plain. He had been able to salvage some stuff thanks to Max who had smuggled some things out of the Hargrove household but his furniture was mostly miss matched thrift pieces and was sparse at best. However, since they now had two incomes plus some of Billy’s government money, they could afford an upgrade for the bed and couch. Steve also emptied his savings and checking and started a new account at a different bank, one not attached to his parents. A week ago, he called them and told them he was moving in with a friend and did not leave a new number to reach him. So, Steve thought they could afford some cozy pillows and blankets and maybe some wall art. His old room was decorated with little of his own input when he was twelve, so he was excited to get to decorate with Billy. 

Steve was looking at throw pillows while Billy was facing towards the other half of the aisle. “Do you like either of these?” Steve turned around, holding up two pillows, and found Billy sniffing candles. “You don’t burn candles.” He said, lowering the pillows to his sides. 

“Maybe I don’t want you to start stinking up my place.” When Billy saw the candles, he was curious. He thought back to the multiple women in his life all burning candles. His mother had burned them in the winter to bring a certain cabin coziness that was difficult to recreate in sunny California. When she left it became another situation of Neil throwing her things away, no more fresh pine wafted through the house during Christmas. Susan and Max both burned candles, he would watch as Susan would light a candle some evenings when Neil was out and settle down with a book and a glass of wine. The flicker from the lit candle making the whole scene calm, something that rarely occurred in the Hargrove-Mayfield household. Max burned them in her room and since they had shared a wall for many years, he recounted the sweet sugary scents that used to waft through the cracks in their doors. 

Steve rolled his eyes, he had started picking up on when Billy had a bite to him. It seemed to coincide with discussion of things he was not comfortable with. “Do you want to start burning candles? I like candles. They can be romantic.” 

“We could get candles.” Billy seemed less abrasive about the topic now and more bashful. But then he stuck one in Steve’s face. “This one sucks.” He was right, it was overly fragrant and flowery, smelled like an old lady.

“Yeah, we should get a different one.” Billy nodded and continued sniffing through the candles. He picked out a few, a balsam one that reminded him of what his Mom used to burn in the winter months, one that claimed to smell like sugar cookies, that one reminded him of Max, and a couple of other random scents that he liked. Steve threw a lavender scented candle into their cart and claimed that lavender was ‘calming’. 

When they were done with the candle shopping, they got back to the task at hand and Billy gave his input on what throw pillows he liked the best. He insisted that they be soft and comfortable because pillows with sequins or rough decorative fabric was pointless. 

When they got back to their place, they quickly fixed up the apartment with its new additions. Steve had found a nice print of a photograph of a big wave during sunset to put on the wall, and they decided on some gray suede pillows that matched with the new black leather couch. Billy put a candle on the living room table and one in their bedroom and then stored the rest in the linen closet. 

That evening they both enjoyed their new more grown-up apartment. A new lamp sat on an end table, an addition Billy was thankful for after becoming sick of overhead fluorescent lighting from his stay at the government hospital. The only other light was coming from the TV and the flicker of the candle, the lavender one Steve picked out. Billy had never thought he could be at peace again in his life, but here he was, enjoying a nice evening in with his boyfriend. As he was cuddled into Steve’s side, he took in the scent of his citrus bodywash and the lavender scent permeating the room. He was beginning to realize how nice life could be if he stopped restricting himself from simple pleasures.

\---

The next made up rule Billy broke was a big one. One evening Billy and Steve were making out on their new couch, Billy still not being able to believe that he was dating Steve Harrington, best kisser in the world. It had taken some time to work up to this, he often let Steve pepper him with kisses but they were not exactly passionate or heated. It was hard for Billy to come to terms that what they were doing was okay, that it didn’t make either of them less of a man. Needless to say, they were taking things slow.

The living room was a romantic scene, they had lit one of their candles, they drank wine instead of beer with dinner, which was a delicious pasta dish Steve had cooked up, and the lighting was sensual. Billy had been the one to initiate, maybe Steve was onto something about candles being romantic. Steve was aware that Billy had some hang ups about his sexuality and of course everything was new to him as well, so he was fine with taking everything at a snail’s pace. He figured all his other relationships moved pretty fast and didn’t end up so well, so maybe slow was key. Billy did indeed have some Neil related hang ups about his sexuality, not to mention some less than stellar self esteem about his body since recovering, but he knew Steve appreciated him for who he was, was clearly attracted to him, and he just kept repeating in his head that Neil couldn’t do anything to him now. 

Billy had begun by kissing Steve, something he rarely does because of his made-up rules, and then a few kisses slowly turned into making out. Billy had Steve pushed down onto the cushions and was pressed up on top of his chest, just enjoying how nice it was to be doing this with him, to be in this moment together. Steve had wrapped his arms around Billy’s torso, rubbing his hands up and down his back. He was glad this day had finally come, that they could be this close and intimate. 

Steve separated for a breath, continued rubbing Billy’s back, asked “What’s gotten into you?”, teasing. 

“Just got tired of being afraid I guess.” Billy was now laying on top of Steve, letting all his weight rest on his boyfriend. 

“Afraid of what?” Steve wanted to make sure this was exactly what Billy wanted, that he wasn’t doing anything just to make Steve happy.

“That something bad would happen if we did this.” Billy said and then gave him another slow, deep, kiss. They had spent so much time together not kissing, Billy could not get enough. Steve was kissing back, tongue slipping into Billy’s mouth, their lips sliding against each other. 

Steve ends up stopping them for a second time just to let Billy know, “You’re right, nothing bad could ever happen from this.” Then went back to kissing. As much as he cared deeply for Billy and enjoyed his company, Steve was beginning to miss this kind of affection. The feeling of passion and energy that emerged when he felt a partner’s lips on his, getting to lick into their mouth, being so close and pressed against each other. He kind of expected it to be different with a guy, but it felt like other times he kissed girls, even better because it was with Billy. The feeling of Billy on top of him, tongue swirling around with his, soft lips attached to his own, being able to run his fingers through Billy’s hair, hold him tight and roll his hips against his boyfriend, it was all very intoxicating. 

As the making out became increasingly steamier Steve suggested taking it to the bedroom and Billy agreed. Steve lit the candle that was currently on their bedside table ensuring the mood lighting followed them into the bedroom. Steve had gotten it because it was called ‘Sunshine’ and told Billy he was his sunshine. Billy was laying on the bed, shirt now abandoned on the floor. Steve took in the sight of Billy’s scars that littered his chest and arms, knew how Billy felt about them, but to Steve it was beautiful, a reminder of how truly good Billy was. “Can’t go through hell without getting a few reminders.” Steve had told him. 

Steve pulled off his own shirt and then got on top of Billy in bed, continuing to kiss his lips and then down his jaw. “I should probably tell you now that I’ve never done this before.” Billy mumbled out, Steve could feel his jaw move up and down as the words left his mouth. 

“Well, yeah, me neither.” Steve stopped and looked at Billy. He was under the assumption that neither of them had been with a guy before, so he thought it was a weird comment from Billy. 

“No, like, I’ve never been with anyone like this.” 

Steve paused and sat up, resting onto Billy’s thighs as he made eye contact. He shook his head, “No, that’s not right. I know for fact you’ve been with girls before.” 

“Yeah, but I was more of a giver than a receiver if you know what I mean.” Billy looked away and scratched his head. “Felt like it would be kind of rude to ask a girl to put my dick in her mouth when I didn’t even want it there in the first place.” 

“How considerate of you.” Steve joked. Billy looked down his chest away from Steve. Steve grabbed his chin and titled it up to look at him. “But really, it’s fine. You just lay back and relax.” Steve gave a pat and rubbed Billy’s chest for him to settle into the bed, and then went back to kissing at his neck. He sucked red marks onto his neck before moving down his chest, peppering open mouthed kisses along his torso until reaching the top of his jeans. “This is okay right?” 

Billy nodded and Steve took that as his cue to open up Billy’s pants and help him pull them off, along with his underwear. “Fuck, you’re so hot.” was all Steve could say as he removed the rest of his own clothes and got between Billy’s legs. Now, Steve had never given a blowjob in his life but he had received his fair share of them. It may have been a while but he knew what he liked and what he didn’t and figured it wouldn’t be too hard to make sure Billy had a good time. 

Steve gave a few kisses on the tops of Billy’s thighs before licking up the length of his dick. Billy immediately let out a soft whine. The noises continued as Steve took Billy into his mouth, letting his tongue flick around, making sure everything was nice and wet. He started moving his head up and down, tongue pressed flat against his shaft, hands gripping Billy’s hips. 

Billy had never imagined this is what oral sex felt like. Steve’s mouth was like a portal to ecstasy and he was surprised he was even lasting this long. It wasn’t long before he was right at the edge, Steve sucking him down and running his hand up and down his length to make sure all his bases were covered. “Fuck, Steve, I’m so close.” he let out in a breathy moan and Steve kept up the pace. He was moving his hand and using his tongue to lick around Billy’s tip, and then he came into Steve’s mouth. Steve continued to suck him through his orgasm, swallowing his come. Billy had to pat his head to get him to stop, “Ah, that’s enough. I’m good.” he said with a dopey smile as Steve released him from his mouth and rested his chin on the top of his thigh. 

Steve was reaching up with one arm and caressed Billy’s side. “Was it good?” he asked. 

“Mind-blowing.” Billy affirmed. Steve shifted up so that he could lay next to Billy on the bed. Steve’s ever-present erection was pressed up against Billy’s leg, and Billy tilted his head to face Steve and pull him into a kiss. He could taste the bitterness of himself on Steve’s tongue and he rolled over and reached between them to wrap a hand around Steve. He gave a few soft strokes before grabbing the full bottle of lube in the bedside table and slicking up his hand. Steve moaned into Billy’s mouth once he returned his hand to Steve’s cock. 

Billy moved his attention to the area between Steve’s neck and shoulder, giving a few love bites and sucking on the skin as he glided his hand up and down Steve’s length. As he bit down into the juncture, Steve whimpered. It only took a few more tugs before Steve was spilling between them, over Billy’s hand, onto the bed. Billy continued to rub Steve through it until Steve waved his hand away, letting out one last breathy whine. “Was it good?”, Billy mirrored Steve from earlier. 

“Amazing.”, he said and then gave Billy a passionate kiss, smiling into it.

They laid together in the bed Steve holding onto Billy’s clean hand, not worrying that they were literally laying in come, too entrenched in each other in a post orgasm haze. Billy thought about how long he waited, how perfect the moment felt, how free this made him feel, being able to be intimate with his boyfriend, to be able to enjoy each other and give each other pleasure. While he had positive experiences so far with breaking his stupid rules, this one was a big rule and it felt like he was breaking through a wall. On the other side was an endless flow of love and openness, breaths of fresh air and the warmth of sunshine. 

Billy was taken out of his thoughts when Steve announced, “Y’know just imagine what it will feel like when I actually get good at blow jobs. Since this was my first time and all, I’m sure there’s room for improvement.” 

Billy nodded in agreement. Steve was a natural talent, but he was indeed looking forward to any sort of improvement that would occur over time. He was looking forward to anything Steve had to offer. 

\---

From the day Billy and Steve had their first romp in the sheets, it was like a seal had broken. Billy had become a lot more affectionate, any voices in the back of his head telling him what he was doing was gross or dirty were drowned out by feeling of pressing his lips to anywhere on Steve’s body, being able to wrap his arms around his boyfriend whenever he wanted. It all brought Billy too much happiness to ever think that he was doing something bad. Instead, he knew that giving and receiving love was beautiful and pure.

Steve was proud of Billy’s new outlook but was also appreciative of all the newfound affection from Billy. He always treasured soft moments and was glad when his boyfriend had finally reached an acceptance for himself that allowed him to always greet Steve with a kiss when he came home or would drape himself across Steve’s back when he was cooking.

When Steve came home from a night of babysitting Max and El, Billy having worked late to finish up a job at the shop, Billy immediately pressed his lips in greeting to Steve as he walked into their small kitchen. Steve would never get tired of it, and he smiled back into the kiss. 

“Hey, how was babysitting?” Billy said once they had separated, going back to making himself a sandwich. 

Steve leaned opposite him on the counter, “It was fun. Got my teen girl drama quota filled for the week.” Steve grabbed a slice of cheese and shoved it into his mouth before saying, “Can you believe Becky would wear the same dress as Sara to school?” 

“Wow,” Billy feigned interest, “What a bitch.” 

“I know right! But anyway, Max and El send their love. Hopper says hello.” Steve passed along their messages and then went to grab another slice of something before Billy put away the sandwich stuff. As Steve reached for a slice of salami, Billy noticed that Steve’s usually plain nails were now adorned in a bright royal blue. It brought to mind another one of those pesky rules Billy was slowly but surely breaking: absolutely never paint your nails. He always thought it looked cool when Bowie or Jagger did it but knew it would earn him more than a slap to the face, not to mention the weird looks from people he encountered. It was just yet another thing Billy pushed down and away, something he wanted to do but never could. 

Billy stopped what he was doing, and before he knew it, he was asking about the nail polish. “You painted your nails?” 

“Oh, yeah! I actually forgot.” Steve said around the deli meat in his mouth. He swallowed then continued, “Max and El were doing manicures and asked to paint my nails. I figured why not? Looks cool right?” 

Billy finally finished putting everything way, despite Steve’s grazing as if he didn’t eat dinner with the girls, and then replied, “Yeah, looks cool.”

Steve immediately noticed a sudden tension arise in Billy. He watched as Billy took forceful bites into his sandwich. Steve reached out and rubbed across Billy’s shoulders. “Did I say something?” 

“What?” Billy spat out.

“To make you upset?” 

“No. Of course not.” Billy said, but it sounded like he meant the opposite. 

“Well, everything seemed fine until I—” Steve stopped midsentence and realized why Billy had become a bit prickly. “Is it the nails? I can remove it if you think its stupid.” 

Billy finished his sandwich, shook his head and grabbed Steve’s hand to drag him to their couch. “You didn’t do anything.” Billy began once they were settled. “I’ve always wanted to paint my nails but I couldn’t for obvious reasons.” Steve nodded. “So, when I saw your fingers, yeah, it brought back some negative thoughts.” 

Steve felt like sitting on his hands so that neither of them would have to see the glaring blue on his nails, but Steve also felt the urge to reach out and console Billy more. He let a hand rest on Billy’s shoulder and said, “Billy, remember, no one can stop you from doing anything you want anymore.”

“I know. It’s just,” Billy let out a sigh. “Hard sometimes. Like I’ll think everything is cool. I’m so happy, Steve. With you, with everything. But I just hate thinking about how long I kept myself from being just that, myself. And now I have that freedom and its, daunting? I guess.”

Steve looked at Billy fondly and pat his lap, “I understand it can be scary. But I’m here. Look, anything you ever want to do but are worried about, just like let me know. I feel like you really have been growing into yourself, at least from my perspective. I don’t know if that means anything. But I’m really proud of you Billy.” 

“You’ve helped me more than you could ever know. Some things kind of stick around in my brain more than others. I guess nail polish was a bigger deal to me than I thought.” Billy grabbed both of Steve’s hands in his and began inspecting his nails more closely. “I do really think they look cool.”

They looked at each other and gave small smiles, then Steve took his hands back and leaned into Billy. “Thanks.” They sat in silence for a bit until Steve leaned up to give Billy a kiss on the cheek and then said, “Do you want to know all about the Becky and Sara fallout?” 

Billy just shook his head, “I would rather drink bleach again.” and that allowed the tension of the moment to diffuse into yet another sweet giggly evening. 

A few days later Steve came home with a surprise for Billy. “I just thought it would be fun.” Steve said as he revealed the surprise, taking out different colored bottles of nail polish along with the necessary accessories. He took out a bottle of black polish and held it up against his pale palm to show off, “I figured this would be the one you wanted.” And then set it along with the other rainbow assortment of colors. When Steve finally took a good look at Billy, he looked like he was going to be sick. 

“I don’t know if I’m ready for all this yet.” Billy supplied. While taking that step to start, _doing the do_ , with Steve was a big deal, it seemed minute compared to painting his nails. Being with Steve was something that was private and something he had grappled with on his own, but once he applied any polish it would be mean everyone would see it. It would allow strangers yet another reason to make judgements about him. 

Steve made him face it head on, “What’s your hang up?” 

“Well, I’m already gay. I don’t want people to start saying I’m girly too.” 

Steve nodded. “You know that’s just Neil talking. Stop thinking things are meant for girls or meant for guys. Think of this as just a Billy and Steve thing. If you hate it, we can just take it off.” Steve pointed at the bottle of 100 percent acetone. He normally wouldn’t push so hard, Steve had been content on letting Billy find his own way. This time though he felt like Billy needed that push, especially if it was something Billy really wanted to try. 

Billy couldn’t argue with Steve’s logic so he let him lead them to the living room where they sat on the floor, setting all the tools on the coffee table next to them. Then they painted their nails. Once Billy got over the initial shock of facing his fear it ended up being fun. It was just a Billy and Steve thing, each of them carefully stroking paint over the other’s nails, chatting about their days. It was actually peaceful and relaxing. 

Steve did end up painting Billy’s fingers nails with the black polish and they both painted their toes just for fun, Billy choose purple and Steve did pink. Steve also picked a deep blood red color to paint his fingers. They both sat on the floor, waiting for everything to dry after the polish had been sealed with a topcoat. Billy kept holding his hands out to look at the fresh paint. 

“I don’t think I want to take it off.” he said to Steve, who was looking at his own pink wiggling toes. 

“I knew you wouldn’t.” Steve said with a smile. 

Once everything was dry, they put everything away in a spot in their bathroom and continued with the rest of the evening. The next morning when Billy woke up, he immediately smiled when he looked down to see the black still on his fingers, and the sleeping brunette snoring next to him in the bed. Billy had never felt more like himself than in that moment.

\---

Surprising to Billy, people rarely commented on his painted nails. It felt like that was the last rule he had broken, maybe there was more rules deep down that he didn’t think about but he was ready to break them if they ever did arise. Billy now went around in the world feeling more content with himself than he ever did. Maybe not everyone would approve of every single thing he did, but he was starting to realize that all that mattered is that the people he loved accepted him, and they did.

As Billy became more comfortable in certain aspects of his life, his hobbies, his personality, his relationship, Steve watched Billy blossom into this beautiful self-assured person. Steve watched as Billy slowly became a person who frequently took baths, filling the bathtub with bubbles and sweet flowery scents and read in the water while candles flickered. A person who would drink tea in the evenings, and bought a blue kettle painted with flowers. He watched as Billy became more confident with his affection, and well, things in the bedroom became better than ever. 

Billy became even more interested in nail care after El showed him some better-quality products and how to do a real manicure, pushing back cuticles, filing, base coats, the whole shebang. While Billy often did his nails on his own, never wanting to be caught with chipped nail polish, there were plenty of times where they did have their Billy and Steve nail painting dates. Steve was glad to have a boyfriend that was so concerned with nail hygiene, and he always looked forward to the hand massages that Billy would give him as he rubbed lotion into his skin. Billy and Steve probably had the nicest hands in Hawkins. 

Billy usually chose black to paint his nails, but for special occasions he would paint different colors. When they went to Chicago pride, Billy painted each finger a different color of the rainbow. Steve’s favorite was when Billy would add a sparkly topcoat as an addition to his signature black. It was subtle but would glimmer with rainbows when the right light hit the glitter. Steve liked to hold Billy’s hand and tilt it back and forth under the bright overhead light in their living room, he would watch as the tiny rainbows revealed themselves. It reminded him a lot of Billy himself, who had revealed more and more about himself as the right conditions were met.

Steve was happy being with Billy and being able to see his growth. Billy was someone who he had only knew as mean and angry, then became closed off due to horrendous tragedy, but now he was his best friend and his lover and someone he was more thankful for than anything the world. Billy shared similar feelings, knowing there was likely no way he would be here today, living his best life, if he didn’t have Steve. The two boys reveled in each other, knowing they would be there for each other, and looked forward to the future where there would be plenty more growth and more than enough sweet moments.

**Author's Note:**

> if this was a modern au i would have had billy with that one coat black and that scattered holo taco
> 
> on tumblr  
> and twitter


End file.
